Face yourself
by Zeno the Dragon
Summary: Once in a blue moon there is a weird occurance that causes you to see yourself from different perspectives. It will make you grow as a person. This is the story of the happy hungry bunch and the dark dragon who had to face thenselves, strong and weak points and grow as person.
1. introduction

A princess without a kingdom, helped by handsome dragons and a mom. How will they thrive if they are separated by glass domes? I am planning on some angst and love, please bear with me.

I don't own anything about Yona of the dawn, but I will put in some characters of my own :)

Chapter 1

Once in a blue moon there is a weird occurance that causes you to see yourself from different perspectives. It will make you grow as a person.

This is the story of the happy hungry bunch and the dark dragon who had to face thenselves, strong and weak points and grow as person.

enjoy.


	2. yona 1

Chapter 2

Yona-

I was in a dark room. Somehow I had gotten separated from Hak and the others. A slight panic came over me. What was I to do, all on my own?

Somewhere a door opened. A light filled the room. I squinted. "Ah, you're awake!" I nearly jumped up. "Yun?" The boy who had entered the room shook his head. " I'm not Yun, my name is Azrael." I sat down again. "Where am I?" The boy smiled. "This village is called Lag." He handed her some bread. "Here eat. You will get better like that." I nodded and took the bread. Azrael left the room and left me in the half lit room. Was I in onother village? Where were Hak and the others? Where was Lag anyway? I had never heard about it before.

After I had finished the bread I decided that I could get up. I left the room and walked aimlesly through a small house. After I had tried all doors I found the frontdoor and walked through it.

Somehow Lag looked like it was a village in the firetribe lands. There were people everywhere. Most looked like healthy farmers, which told me it couldn't be in firetribe land. That land was barren eventhough there were people working on it. I saw green fields filled with harvest. Yellow grain waved at me when I passed it, green ricefieldricefields looked soft. Somehow it seemed like the fields were endless. Someone grabbed my arm and I couldn't hold a scream. "It's only me." Azrael said softly. I tried to calm down but couldn't. Without Hak around I was scared. I had grown so used to having him around. And Kija was always ready to defend me, eventhough that could be akward at times. And of course Jaeha was always around to say something to scare people off. If that didn't work Shin-ha's appearance would often do the trick. Yun would defend me as long as he could, as Iwould do for him, but it felt different with him. Maybe because he wad the only member of their group who was younger than I was.

The village was small, only 30 people. They all looked healthy and well fed. Most were farmers and the others made things they could sell to other villages.

The villagers told me that Lag was one of the bigger villages in this area, which made me wonder where I was exactly. When I asked people they only told me that they didn't know it for sure. Nobody answered my questions about my arrival in this village. It was as if they were afraid to tell me. Was this one of those cursed villages in the stories my father told me? Would I be able to leave this village if the time came? Fear crept over me and left me unable to move and think. It clouded my judgement. Tears choked me and I got scared when the started falling. "I want to see my friends. Where are they?" Nane, one of the elders of the village, looked at me, surprised. "Yona, your friends aren't here. They will have to face their own trial." Shocked I looked at her. "Trial?" Fear was all I felt.

"Trials are needed for personal growth. Everybody needs to go through one eventually. This is the time for yours." Nane looked at me. "But what am I susupposed to do?" I asked her. Desperation was closeby and I tried to hide my shaking hands. "You have to find out for yourself. Take your time and make the right decisions. You will face them in time." Nane stood up and smiled at me.

It took me three days in the village to find the task I had to perform. It stared me straight in the eye until I could no longer ignore it. Fear had me in its tight grip the entire time. Every step forward I prayed for Hak to help me. He never showed up. Nor did anyone else. There was no one who helped me. No one I could rely on, exept for me.

It was time I faced my trial like a true princess is supposed to do: with bravery and my head held high.

to be continued


End file.
